Mutant Xtreme vol 1
by K Man Dark
Summary: Sam Summers is a teenaged boy with mutant powers. His father is killed by the Friends of Humanity. He then sets off on a journey to get registered with a Mutant handler because President Robert Kelly has made a law stating that if a mutant over the age of 20 or a mutant that has no parent isn't registered with a mutant handler, they will be arrested. Can Sam make it in time?


Mutant Xtreme vol. 1 Sam's Mission

An X-men fanfiction(Sorta)

Chapter 1: Sam Summers

A young boy by the name Sam is running away from sentinels. Ever since Robert Kelly became president of the united states, he has been on a campaign to detain all mutants not officially of a credible stable. He wants to eleminate them all, but because of civil rights he can't do that. He passes a law where if you are not registered with an official authorized mutant handler such as: The X men, The Brotherhood, Xample, Xfactor, S.H.E.I.L.D, or Xtreme, they will be arrested and taken to a mutant prison to serve a sentence.

Our story stars a young teen named Sam.

"Agggghhhhh, damn it." Sam says as he dodges a blast from a sentinel he then hides in a dumpster behind a building. He watches as the sentinels pass by "Damn they are still on high alert." He begins to cry and think about his father Kurt Summers.

He has a flash back about him from hours before he was attacked by Sentinels.

"Father" Sam says

"What is it?" Kurt replies

"Do we have any relatives Dad?" Sam asks

Kurt replies "well son no, I did have a brother who died in a plane crash him and his wife both, but his two children survived but I don't where they went exactly or if they are even still alive."

Sam says "So there's a possibility that I have cousins out there somewhere?"

Kurt answers "Yep, who knows they could be mutants like you."

Sam laughs and says "Wow cool I wanna go search for them now that you said that."

Kurt replies jokingly "Oh no what have I done I have gotten you started."And he laughs.

But just then bullets fly through the window.

Sam is scared

"Sam duck!" says a concered Kurt as he tackles Sam and takes the bullets.

"AGGGGHHHH" screams a wounded Kurt.

Sam gets up and sees his father wounded with bullet holes in his back.

Sam rushes to him and says "Father don't worry I'll call an ambulance with my smart phone and get you some help."

His father while coughing up blood replies "No son get out of here I won't make it I only have two minutes before I die."

Sam says "wait I can't leave you dad."

Kurt yells "GET OUT OF HERE LEAVE ME!" he then adds "Sorry for yelling at you son, look here take my wallet it should have enough money in it to last two weeks if used properly."

He gives Sam the wallet, and he takes it and ask "Why is this happening? Why do they want to kill you?"

Kurt replies "They're not after me they are after you son."

Sam ask "Why?"

Kurt replies "because you're different from most people, they want you dead because you are a muta—No you are a hero now go and be a hero. Go to San Fran and register with Xample."

Sam replies "ok dad. I'll miss you."

"likewise for me be strong son." Kurt says before he dies.

Sam cries and runs out of the house but then he is surrounded by green jeeps with men in men are the Friends of Humanity.

The men then step out of the jeeps they rush at Sam and beat him up. They knock him to the ground two men then restrain him and pin him to the ground.

A short man with an orange beret on his head walks up to the pinned down Sam and says while kicking him in the stomach "look at what you made us do we were aiming at you but your stupid unbelieving father stepped in the way and died a vain death."

Sam replies "Don't talk about my father like that you jackass."

But the man is enraged and kicks him harder in the ribs.

"AGGGGHHHH" Sam screams.

One of the men says "yeah serves you right for talking to our leader like that, mutant trash."

The short man now revealed to be the leader Yells "MEEEERRRRYYYYLLL!" and snaps his fingers, then steps out of a jeep a person who can't be identified because of the darkness of night but as they come closer the light from the jeep's head lights reveal the person to be a woman with reddish brown curly hair with a green FOH headband wrapped around her head she is wearing an orange FOH vest with green army fatigue pants and combat boots like all her comrades are. She is also carrying an AK-47 with the tip of the gun still smoking from being fired.

The leader then says to the woman "Finish him, slit his throat kill him proper. Make him pay for making you kill a none mutant."

Meryl then pulls out a combat knife she then starts to look worried and she says "He's just a child." Sam then looks confused saying in the back of his mind "why isn't she killing me like she killed my father?"

The leader then says out of frustration "hurry and kill the boy already, damn it."

Meryl then says "No" and stabs the leader in the forehead killing him. The two men pinning Sam down get up and charge at her but she shoots them with her AK-47 and she shoots the rest of the men too.

One is left alive and takes off in a jeep.

Meryl then says to the boy "Forgive me for killing your father, they told me that you were an adult and that you were staying there by yourself."

She takes off her vest and head band and reveals she has a white tank top underneath.

She says "I'm through with the Friends of Humanity. I only joined them because they told me that they were only killing evil mutants, but I was being deceived apparently. I only hated mutants because when I was a child my parents were killed by mutants but I'm no better than them for killing your father. The real monsters aren't mutants I'm just now realizing that now. The real monsters are ignorance and bigotry."

Sam says "I forgive you ma'am." Meryl replies "Call me Meryl hun I'm only 26." Sam replies "Ok Meryl" Meryl then says "Come with me we're going to LA. Theres a handler by the name Xtreme they're fairly new but they get a good wrap from the people there. Even though I hated mutants I always had respect for Xtreme because they fought hard for mutant rights. They ain't no Xavier Institute but they do care for mutants just as much. If you come with me to LA I'll drop you off right in front of their door. Ok?"

Sam smiles and replies "yeah ok cool I'll do it."

They get into a jeep and drive off.

Five hours later they arrive in LA they are in the downtown area.

Meryl ask "what is your mutant power kid?" Sam replies "my power is too shoot red energy beams out of my hands, but I can't control it though so I wear these special gloves to keep them from blasting off someone's head by mistake. My father was a weapons manufacture for a government agency and he made these gloves for me."

Meryl then ask "How old are you kid?"

Sam replies "I am 15 why?"

Meryl says "Damn, if only you were 18."

Sam replies "If only I were 18 what?"

Meryl says "nothing, never mind what I just said kid, lets stop by this convenient store here."

They stop and she ask "hey kid you got any cash?"

Sam replies "yeah I have a lot of cash." And he pulls out a big stack of cash but Meryl jerks his hand down and says "What the hell are you doing? This is LA you'll get us robbed. So what do you want from the store?"

Sam replies "just get me a tea or something." Sam then gives Meryl a $20 bill.

She goes into the store.

Five minutes later she comes out with three bags of chips, two ice cream cones, and a 2 litter with plastic cups. She gets in the jeep and they eat. She says to him "thanks I needed that." Sam replies "Ummm… You're welcome I guess."

She then smiles at him and says "you know I might not wait til you're 18 to do that thing with you after all."

Sam asks " what thing?"

Meryl replies " don't ask too many questions" she then pinches him on his cheek He exclaims "Ow that hurts" Meryl replies "Oh really, then how about this then." She gabs him by the throat and squeezes it saying "you're a virgin aren't you?" Sam replies "Yes UGGGGHHH."

She lets him go and she ducks her head down.

Sam asks "what are you doing?"

He the feels something isn't right with his couch area and he screams "AGGGGHHHH" the scene goes black for a while.

15 minutes later they are driving, Sam's face is red with embarrassment and Meryl is using one hand to wipe her face with a handkerchief.

She makes a pit stop by a friends house she gets out saying " I'll be back" however unfortunately the house explodes she is surprised and she tries to run back to the jeep but is shot in the back and dies.

Sam gets out of the car and tries to run but a voice from behind him says "Don't even think about it mutant".

Sam turns around and sees a young man with silver hair and he is wearing a FOH vest and headband like Meryl was. Sam ask "how did you find us?" The man says " The man that Meryl didn't kill told us about what happened via walkie talkie and told us you guys were headed towards LA. I happened to already be in LA when he called me so I looked out for a rouge FOH jeep. When I saw you I followed you, I even saw her give you some throat action ha ha ha. Not only is she a traitor to humanity she's also a mutant fucking whore. Ha ha ha! Prepare to die."

He points the gun directly at him ready to fire but a man comes in rushes toward the silver haired man and drop kicks him knocking him out.

The man then says "That guy ain't nothin' but talk, soft as a pillow." He tthen says to Sam "Hey jack come here." Sam replies "My name's not jack but okay sure." He walks over to the man.

Sams looks at the man his appearance is as follows: He is an African American male with black dreadlocks, wearing a brown tank top with a black biker jacket over it.

The man then gives Sam a pistol and says "If you're gonna ride with me then you need the stay strapped now hop on jack."

They get on the man's motorcycle and they drive off.

It is after midnight and the two stop at a convenient store the same one Meryl and he stopped at earlier. The man gets up and goes in the store saying' "I'll be back kid I'll get you a soda or something kid."

Sam doesn't answer.

The man goes in.

Five minutes later he comes out but the big srceen across the street at the stadium starts to play a bulletin.

The bulletin says: "This is a special bulletin we are conmencing a random mutant purge sentinels will search the streets and if any mutants they scan are not registered with a handler they will be arrested. Any mutants resisting arrest will be forcefully detained, and if problems persist deadly force may be used in retaliation. We have warned you. This is Robert Kelly and I approve this message."

The man says "Aww shit, kid we have to get outta here." But a sentinel shows up and scans Sam and says "unidentified mutant, he must be detained." Sam then runs as far away from the motorcycle as fast he can. The sentinel then scans the man saying "Michael Coleman identified age: 45 Handler: Xtream, Aliases: Composit you are good to go."

Michael then says "where did that kid go? I have to find him before he gets arrested. Damn."

Now the story goes back to the present moment. Sam is in the dumpster trying to figure out what to do. He looks at his pistol but says " that won't hurt these things. You know what fuck this shit I'm gonna use my powers."

He gets out of the dumpster and sees five sentinels coming towards him. He takes off his gloves and blast the sentinels with a red energy blast but something is wrong the blast is too big he detroys the sentinels but he also destroys a an abandoned building and a parking lot. Sam then closes his fist knowing he can can control his powers for up to thirty seconds without the gloves. He manages to put the gloves on and he runs.

Later that night the S.H.E.I.L.D hellicarrier rides over the destroyed area. Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Black Widow are dispatched from the hellicarrier to investigate the destruction that was caused.

Fury says to Hill "run a scan on the debris, see if you can find out who did it"

Hill runs the scan. Hill is surprised and says " Director Fury the scan picked up unknown energy readings the same unknown energy found in Cyclop's optic bast."

Balck Widow replies "So The Xmen were here?"

Fury says "No they're all the way in New York and mindless destruction isn't their M.O."

Hill then says "So there's another mutant with the ability to shoot death rays from his eyes, oh great."

Black Widow replies " How do you know if it's his eyes he's using, or even he is a he?"

Fury says "Well we do know the assailant is a mutant that's for sure, Natasha you'll stay here and find out all whos, whats, and whys. Me and Maria will be in the hellicarrier, call us when you find anything. Stark should be here in LA for a business trip. If you get into a ruff situation call him with your avengers com link."

Black Window replies "Got it."

This Ends chapter 1

Chapter 2: The Knights for Mutant Justice

The morning comes, Sam wakes up and gets up out of bed for he had bought a hotel room and some clothes with the money that his dad gave him.

He exits the hotel, goes out to catch a taxi but a voice behind him says "Hey you come here."

Sam turns around to see who it is. He sees four guys.

One is asian and has long white hair with Hawaiian shirt, khakis, and blue sneakers, another has short black hair a black shirt blue jeans and brown boots, the third one has a short black afro, red shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, and the one in the middle looks older has short blue hair, blue long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Sam ask "Who are you guys?"

They laugh and the older one says " I am called King Lightning, but call me King for short, the one with the white hair his named is Smoke, and the one with the black shirt, his name is Richochet', and the one with the red shirt is called Heat. What is your name son?"

Sam replies replies "I am Sam."

King laughs and says "I'm gonna call you Private."

Sam replies "Private? Why?"

King replies "Because I want you to go on a mission for me."

Sam replies "Mission?"

King says "We're going to the convention center where the president is going to give another anti mutant speech and give him a piece of our minds."

Sam replies "Yeah I'm down with you I wanna so kick his ass for starting that mutant registration act. I almost got killed by sentinels last night because of him."

King says "We know, Smoke says he saw you last night. He said you blasted those sentinels away like they were nothing."

Sam says "really you guys saw me, cool I'm getting famous. So when do we start?"

King says "we must get changed first."

They go to a warehouse Smoke gets changed into a green skin tight suit with orange shoulder pads and a katana blade on the back.

Richochet gets changed into a black military out fit, sam sees that Richochet has a mechanical right arm and says " whoa dude I didn't know you had robotic hand that's cool." Richochet replies "you like that wait til you see what it can do." He then cocks it like a gun.

Heat gets changed into a red and black skin tight suit.

King throws Sam some clothes and a walkie talkie. Sam gets changed and has the same exact outfit as Richochet he noices it has a holster and he puts his pistol in it. King changes into black tight pants but has no shirt, has silver arm bands, and a gold crown on his head.

Sam ask "what do you call yourselves?"

King replies "We are The Knights for Mutant justice or The Kinghts for short."

Sam replies "Ok kool"

King's skin start to turn blue and he becomes electrified, Smoke turns into a wisp of smoke and flies out of the ware house, Heat touches Richochet's shoulder and they teleport out of the warehouse.

King says "Let me magnetize you."

Sam agrees, and King magnetizes Sam and he flies off with Sam.

They arrive at the convention center. The people see them and they are scared and they run away screaming "The Knights are here." Sam hears the security gaurds say "code red, code red." Sam starts to get a bad feeling about what he is doing and says to King "These people are scared of us and not in the good way. Explain yourself."

King replies "When I said we were going to give the president a piece of out minds, did you think we were going to debate with him about civil rights? Use your common sense Smoke has a katana, I purposely put a holster on your suit so you could put your pistol in it. You saw Richochet cock his mechanical arm like it was a gun so now what do think is going to happen?"

Sam replies "You guys are going to kill the president."

"Yes." King says with sadistic smile

Sam says in the back of his mind "Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?" he then says out loud "I want out of this mission." And he runs inside of the convention center.

King shocks some of security gaurds to death and says "Privet that fool, he doesn't kow that Black Widow and stark are in that building, he didn't read the bulletin this 'll get killed or worst captured by S.H.E.I.L.D. Their prison is worst that any mutant prison and they'll make a slave out of him."

He the tells Smoke "Hey go get Privet out of there he'll be killed or captured."

Smoke replies "Got it" and goes in and slices some of the security officers dead with ninja stealth.

Meanwhile Sam is inside the convention center he says "I must warn President Kelly." He is then surrounded by security officers one the says "It's a mutant terrorists open fire!"

they shoot at him but Sam dodges and hits backflips the officers then start reloading their pistols. But Sam shoots them each in the leg or the arm.

Sam ask himself "How did I do all that acrobatic stuff? Must be another mutant power I have but it was dormant all this time."

And he runs off but Smoke appears in front of him and pulls out his walkie talkie and says "King I found Private."

King replies "Good change of plans go with him to the convention hall where the president is and kill him."

Smoke says to Sam "You heard that right? Don't make me have to hurt you. Now lets go."

Sam replies "Ok you win."

The two run towards the convention hall but are stopped by more guards but Smoke slices them all dead. They continue to run to the convention center. They run to two double doors Smoke kicks the doors down. They go inside the convention hall and see that the president is not there but instead treated with Black Widow.

This ends chapter 2

Chapter 3 : Mutant Xtreme

Black Widow tells the two "Are you boys sad that the president isn't here. This was all a set up we put up a fake bulletin up this morning saying the president was going to be here, so that we could flush out terrorists to come attack the president. The incident last night that happened with the destruction that happened made us think, that mutant terrorists were trying to make a point so we decided to use a counter measure. So which one of you wants feel my sting first?"

Sam then replies "Even you guys know about what I did last night I must really be famous or something."

Smoke makes a dumbfounded look on his face and facepalms saying "You idiot, haven't you heard the phrase anything you say can and will be used against you?"

Sam replies "what are you talking about?"

Black Window makes a big grin and says "He's saying you just admitted to destroying public property last night, and by you being here you are admitting that you are a terrorists."

Sam replies " hold up wait a minute I'm not a terrorists."

Black Widow retorts "Oh yeah you're Santa Claus, Stop the crap you're under arrest for acts of terroism and failing to meet mutant registration protocols."

Smoke then turns into his namesake and wisp away while saying "Dumbass"

Sam says "wait where are you going?"

Smoke does not answer because he is already gone.

Black Widow rushes at Sam and drop kicks him through a wall.

"Agghhhh" he screams. He gets up and he tries to run but Black Widow catches up to him and German suplexes him. Then she picks him up and throws him through another wall. He is out side the convention center he is hurting and bruised Black Widow attempts another attack but Smoke reappears and turns into his namesake wisps around Black Widow's head suffocating her, she then falls on her knees and then she falls on her face unconscious.

Sam asks Smoke "Why did you come back for me?"

Smoke replies "I was never really gone, I pretended to leave so I could find an opening to take her out. I also informed King Lightning that this was a set up too. he says we need to get out of here."

But just then a blue beam of light passes by Sam and hits Smoke knocking him unconscious.

Sam looks into air the direction where the beam came from and he sees Iron Man hovering.

Sam then yells "AWWW COME ON!YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME. THIS IS RIDICULOUS STARK IS HERE TOO! DAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNN IT!."

Sam then takes off his gloves and blast Iron Man, Iron Man also blast his uni beam at Sam. They get into a beam struggle. Iron Man initially starts out winning the beam struggle but Sam puts more power into his beam and he wins the beam struggle and blast Iron Man's armor off.

"I WIN SUCKER!HA HA HA!" Sam exclaimed but then he is hit by an electric blast from behind He screams "AGGGGGHHHHH" he falls unconscious.

The one who shot him is none other than Black Widow with her widow stingers.

She says "I get the last laugh, blaster boy."

But something hits her in the head from behind and knocks her unconscious it is that man who saved Sam from that silver haired man from FOH, Michael Coleman.

He walks over to Sam then a woman with purple hair flies down where Coleman is and says "Is this him comrade Deposit?"

Coleman replies "Yeah it's him"

The purple haired woman looks at him and blushes saying "He is just a boy." and giggles.

She takes him and flies away.

Sam comes to and sees a man with long black hair saying "are you ok?"

Sam " Yeah I am how did I get here?"

The man with long black hair answers "Wanda brought you here."

Sam thinks he is referring to Wanda Maximoff and he says "The Scarlet Witch brought me here, cool."

The man says while laughing "No I mean this Wanda here."

The purple haired woman walks in the room saying "Comrade Andrew, is the cub ok?"

Andrew replies " Yes he is, let him speak for himself."

Sam sees Wanda and looks at her face and notices she looks exactly like Meryl.

He then starts to cry and says "WAAAAAANNNNDDAAA!" he runs to her and hugs her saying "I've been through so much and lost so many people that were important to me first Dad then Meryl."

Andrew asks "You knew Meryl? I told that girl that dealing with the FOH was a bad move. But she will be missed. She was a good woman though standing up for us even against her own FOH members. We used to call her Wanda's twin because they looked so much alike in the face."

Wanda replies "I think he knows that part already. Everything will be ok young Comrade. You are with us now. You are with Xtreme ."

The story ends here.

But stay tuned for volume 2.


End file.
